legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Campaign
Dragon Campaign was a harsh war which Humans fought against Winglies to liberate themselves over eleven thousand years ago. Many of the soldiers suffered countless injuries and deaths. The First Death of Melbu Frahma The seven Dragoon warriors (Zieg, Rose, Belzac, Kanzas, Damia, Syuveil, and Shirley) participating in the devastating conflict fought with Melbu Frahma, the Wingly Dictator, in a struggle to decide the fate of Endiness. Zieg succeeded in destroying Melbu physically but at the price of his life, becoming petrified in the process for 11,000 years. Thanks to Zieg, the Humans have seized the future and seem to be living in relative peace. But the aftermath of the war was not over yet. 11 Millenia of Peace and the Serdian War The Winglies surrendered after Melbu Frahma's death, and gave the Humans three Divine Moon Objects, signets to hold the Virage Embryo in place. These also symbolized the end of the war and their peace treaty with the Humans. The ancient Winglies gave the Moon Gem to the future kings of Serdio, the Moon Dagger to the future heralds of Tiberoa, and the Moon Mirror to the monarchs of Mille Seseau. The Humans accepted the offerings and believed the objects held power, although they were unaware of the nature of the power held in them. After the war, the Humans lived in peace and harmony on the Continent of Endiness. Eleven millenia later, Emperor Doel of Sandora began taking orders from the "revived" Emperor Diaz. This in turn caused Emperor Doel to start a war against his nephew King Albert of the Kingdom of Basil. These attacks start the Serdian War. This is where Dart starts his journey to save Shana. Humans & Dragoons Zieg/The Red-Eye Dragoon During the Dragon Campaign, Zieg was the leader of the Dragoon Army. Chosen to be the Red-Eye Dragoon, his life's work was to liberate Humans from the Winglies. He fell in love with Rose, another dragoon. Zieg's main opponent and enemy was Melbu Frahma, the Wingly Dictator. In the last battle for liberation, Zieg and Melbu Frahma go head to head. Melbu Frahma strikes at him with a powerful slash from the Dragon Buster, a sword created by Winglies to kill dragons and dragoons. Zieg dodges the attack, and Melbu in turn throws powerful white magic from his hand. Zieg speeds up his flight and evades the attack. Melbu again strikes at him but misses, and Zieg goes for an attack but Melbu moves a bit. Melbu strikes again but Zieg moves too far to his left. This gives Zieg one last chance so he thrusts his sword. Melbu doesn't notice and gets impaled through the heart. Melbu casts one last spell on him before he dies. They land on each other's swords and fall into the core. Zieg starts to get petrified in an "eternal curse" for a scale of 11,000 years. After it wore off, Zieg thought that Rose must have died over the years so he married Claire, Haschel's daughter. Zieg and Claire have a son that they name Dart. During the attack on Neet, Zieg takes them outside and returns back into the village to transform. The curse that Melbu Frahma placed on him overwhelms him as Zieg tries to use his dragoon spirit to fight off the Black Monster. Melbu Frahma seizes control of Zieg's body and flees. He assumes the identity of Emperor Diaz, and his orders to Emperor Doel begin The Serdian War. Rose/The Dark Dragoon During the Dragon Campaign, Rose was the fiance of Zieg Feld. She witnessed the final battles or deaths of all of her compatriots in the war; Kanzas sacrificing himself to kill the Virage, Belzac and Shirley fighting off the Super Virage, and Zieg's struggle with Melbu Frahma, Zieg impales Melbu, but not before he uses the curse of petrification, freezing Zieg in time. For the next 11 millenia, Rose maintained her vigil under the Moon That Never Sets, preventing the reincarnation of the Moon Child, every 108 years. She joins Dart's party when she notices that he has the Red-Eye Dragoon spirit, and has a test fight with Dart to prove his worthiness as a Dragoon, and to instruct him on the use of his Spirit. They travel on together to attempt to stop the Serdian War. Belzac/The Golden Dragoon Belzac was the original Golden Dragoon, and he bears resemblance to the new Golden Dragoon, Kongol. He died protecting Shirley from the attack of a Virage in Kadessa. His soul stayed on Endiness, because he didn't realize he had died and wanted to get revenge on the dominant Winglies because of all the children they killed. The party came across a Super Virage in the Forbidden Land which, in the English version, Rose identified as the one that killed Belzac. This is a mistake as it was Kanzas that was killed by the Super Virage. Shirley/The White Silver Dragoon Shirley was the original White-Silver Dragoon. Belzac, mortally wounded by a Virage, fought on to save her from it, but the Virage was able to survive long enough to use his beam weapon, finishing Belzac off. Shirley decided not to flee but instead avenge Belzac, attacking the Virage at point blank range. Shirley states to the party in Vellweb that her friends and her will be together in the afterlife. Shirley fixed the original Dragoons souls at Vellweb so they would not be led to Death City Mayfil, and could be released to heaven by Rose. She remained on Endiness to ensure their safety until that time. Her spirit resided for millennia at the Shrine of Shirley in Serdio where legend has it, the Dragoni plant grows. Her test of the characters' resolve and spirit is in the form of questions, while the combat music plays. Kanzas/The Violet Dragoon Kanzas was the original Violet Dragoon, and he bears somewhat of a resemblance to the new Violet Dragoon, Haschel. It was Shirley who convinced Kanzas to join the Dragoons which contrasted his bloodthirsty reputation. He self-destructed to defeat the Super Virage but he wanted to find Shirley and so his soul stayed on Endiness. He is available to fight as an optional boss in the city of Vellweb on Disc 4. Syuveil/The Jade Dragoon Syuveil was the original Jade Dragoon. He bears a resemblance to Lavitz, but with a bit shorter hair and glasses. He was afraid of what he saw at Mayfil and so his soul stayed on Endiness. He did not appear in the FMV on Disc 2 but he is available to fight as an optional boss in the city of Vellweb on Disc 4. Damia/The Blue Sea Dragoon Damia was the original Blue-Sea Dragoon. The daughter of a human and a mermaid, she was only fifteen when the Dragon Campaign began. Her mermaid heritage made her an outcast most of her life. She was afraid of being left alone again and so her soul stayed on Endiness. It is rumored that she died before the final battle with the winglies, with unconfirmed reports stating that she was crushed by the falling debris of a yet unnamed wingly fortress. For this reason she does not appear in the FMV on Disc 2 but she is available to fight as an optional boss in the city of Vellweb on Disc 4. Emperor Diaz The Holy Emperor of Gloriano and the man who orchestrated the Humans' victory over the Winglies during the Dragon Campaign. According to Rose, he was killed during the Dragon Campaign, probably by the fires that scorched Gloriano. It is said at several points in the game that Emperor Diaz is still alive (although Rose denies this each time), and the new Diaz is the one supplying the Dragoon Spirits to Greham, Emperor Doel and Lloyd who then gives it to Lenus. This new Emperor was actually Zieg Feld, whose body was being controlled by Melbu Frahma. The Wingly Army Melbu Frahma Melbu Frahma was the dictator of the great Wingly civilization during the Dragon Campaign and the main antagonist of the game. At the last fight of the Dragon Campaign, he is seen making his final stand against the Red-Eye Dragoon Zieg Feld and a young Rose, where he meets his death with a stab wound through the heart from Zieg. He uses the last of his magic to inflict a dying curse of petrification upon Zieg. Melbu Frahma's soul is then cast into Zieg's Dragoon Spirit. He later possesses Zieg 11,000 years later, when he uses the Dragoon Spirit to stop the Black Monster (Rose). He is eventually destroyed by both Zieg and Rose in The Moon That Never Sets. Winglies The other Winglies during the Dragon Campaign fight against the humans. The Winglies believed Melbu Frahma's propaganda that Humans were inferior and, rather than worthy of assistance, undeserving of life and a target for extermination. The Dragoons and Winglies fought for control of Endiness, culminating in the final battle of the seven dragoons against Melbu Frahma. Humans took their revenge on Winglies and hunted them to near extinction. The surviving Winglies went into hiding, eventually rebuilding their civilization in the Forest of Winglies. The fear and hatred of the Winglies who remember the war has been passed down to the present generation, but lacking personal experience of human atrocities, their hatred is more easily overcome by peaceful encounters with humans. To overcome Dragons, Winglies made the Dragon Buster and the Dragon Block Staff, they kept these safe in the Forest of Winglies. Eventually a mysterious Wingly made his way through and took the Dragon Buster, now Lloyd has this weapon, by the end of the game he gives it to Rose. Virage The Virage is a powerful being that fights against the Dragoons and the Dragons. They have powerful arms of death, a powerful punch can knock one out easily, they have sharp nails, the "pinkie" nail is usually the biggest one. A Super Virage during the Dragon Campaign fought against Kanzas. The man decided to sacrifice himself to save his fellow dragoon warriors. A Virage during the Dragon Campaign killed Belzac by impaling him through the dragoon armor. The Virage cast a super blast that killed both Belzac and Shirley. The other Virages are seen in Disks 1, 2, 3, and 4 when Dart's party goes to the Moon that Never Sets for the final fight against Melbu Frahma. In the game there is a Virage, a "complete" Virage, and a Super Virage. A Virage is fought in Villude Volcano, another in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, then a scene shows the final fight during the Dragon Campaign. Rose makes a mistake when she states that "This must be the Super Virage that killed Belzac" because Belzac was killed by a normal Virage, and it was Kanzas that died via Super Virage. The Super Virage that killed Kanzas is fought in Kadessa, the Forbidden Land. The other Virages appear near the end of the game when Dart and the rest go to finish off Melbu Frahma for good. Trivia * According to Charle Frahma, Rose killed 107 Moon Children before Shana, making her the 108th. Shana is 18 so, if every 108 years a Moon Child is born, the Dragon Campaign ended & the 1st Moon Child was born 11,574 years ago. Category:Legends